Fruits Basket Emails
by missick93
Summary: Emails and stalking and crossdressing...oh my! Sorry for the mix up! The rest of the Fruits Basket emails so far.
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! I'm doing a bit of a re-vamp to this story, because we've (danxi123 and myself) started writing again!

Anyway, hope you enjoy! Here's the original first chapter; I'm moving it here, or the newest chapter won't make sense!

Hers are in bold; mine aren't!

* * *

To: _Kyo Sohma_

From: _Tohru Honda_

Dear Kyo,

I…like you a lot.

I like you…as much as I like riceballs.

Did you know that road salt is toxic to fish?

I thought that you might want to know!

I'm wearing a shirt that says "I love Kyo".

Your hair smells like cucumbers and plum.

I hope you're good.

Your secret admirer,

Tohru

* * *

**To: _Hatori_ _Sohma_**

**From:_ Ayame Sohma_**

**My Dearest Hatori,**

**I love you!!!!!!**

**Shigure and I are soooooo hurt.**

**You never seem to like to be around us, especially in public. Why? Was it cause we told you we'd be going to a concert, and instead dragged you to model my new bridal dresses? I never knew you liked The Killers that much!! Also, you seem to have a constipated look when ever we come to visit. You simply MUST invest in Pepto Bismol sometime. Anyway, I can't waste my precious self writing letters all day. I must share the love with Yuki!!**

**Ta ta,**

**Ayame**

**ps. I made a new dress just for you!!!**

**Pps. Do you think Yuki would like a new shirt? I made matching outfits for both of us! AREN'T I JUST THE BEST SPENDID BROTHER IN THE WORLD???**

**Ppps. I think pink would be nice, don't you?**

* * *

To: _Yuki Sohma_

From: _Hatsuharu Sohma_

Hey Yuki,

Yesterday, I was walking down the street and I saw this kid with grey hair.

I thought it was you, so I yelled "Hey Yuki!" and he didn't turn around, so I

Punched him in the shoulder and he fell down, so I knew it wasn't you. Plus he had wrinkles and a cane. Well, I promised to take Kisa to the new Mogeta movie. I wonder how they get the

pictures to move (a mystery…) Better go. Hatsuharu

* * *

**_To: __Kyo Sohma_**

**_From: __Shigure Sohma_**

**Kyon Kichi,**

**Have you seen my missing book, Springtime of Youth? I know you can't get enough of THOSE types of books, but it is for a worthy cause, right? Wah....when did my cuddly kitten become a grown man, interested in THOSE kinds of books?? If you just want some help with your unsocial self to talk to our resident flower, you could have just asked Ayame and I for help. No need to go to THOSE kinds of books for help. By the way, you don't happen to have a few high school girls' phone numbers? I swear they're just for research of my new book, The Art of Stalking.**

**Shigure**

**ps. I want my book back**


	2. The Mix Up

The concert arc!

Hope you're enjoying as I go through and fix everything ^^;

* * *

**To: _Ayame Sohma_**

**From: _Hatori_ _Sohma_**

**Ayame,**

**I think you'll be pleased to know I've had a restraining order put on you. You cannot be within 500 feet of me at all times. You also may not call, glomp, or harass me in any way, shape, or form.**

**Hatori**

**ps. I do not like the Killers.**

**pps. Tell Shigure to stop bothering me too.**

* * *

To:_ Hatori_ _Sohma_

From:_ Shigure Sohma_

HATORI!!!!!

How are you (grumpy as usual, I suppose. Really, you should go out and do something crazy for once!) Anyway, I was wondering if you'd read my new book, "The Art of Stalking". I wrote it especially for you Ha-san, because I see the way you look at Kana every time you see her in the area. You pervert! Well, I have sent you a signed copy, because I know how busy you are, and you might not have the time to go out to the store to buy it, even if you are supposed to be my friend. *sniff*

Shigure

Oh, PS Ayame and I wanted to take you to another concert to make up for the last one. He told me how much you loved the Killers. Luckily, it's right on the way to Ayame's shop, so we can pick him up! See you in 5 minutes!!!!

* * *

_To: __Kagura Sohma_

_From: __Kyo Sohma_

Kagura!

God dammiit! STOP EMAILING ME!!!!!! Get a life! I DON"T LIKE YOU! I'm NOT GONNA MARRY YOU! Go after that damn rat for god's sake!

* * *

To: _Kyo Sohma_

From: _Kagura Sohma_

KyoKyo!

I just wanted you to know, I got your e-mail! I think it was so cute, the way you pretended to reject me to make me like you more! Well, it worked!!! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!!!! I love you! I love you the most ever!

Love,

Kagura

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**_To: __Kagura Sohma_**

**_From: __The Tokyo Hospital _**

**Miss Kagura,**

**At 5 pm Kyo Sohma collapsed. He is now in the ICU. There seems to be nothing wrong with him except some very serious stomach uclers. These are stomach ulcers of a 60 year old man atempting to learn how to fly a fighter jet for the first time. We think he has gone through extreme stress and mental strain. We took the liberty of checking his email and sending it you because he was heard muttering your name under aethestic. Now, think. Is there anything that he seemed to be stressed about? We would greatly appreciate the return of this email.  
Sincerely,**

**The Tokyo Hopsital Staff**

* * *

**To:_ Shigure Sohma_**

**_From:__ Tohru Honda_**

**Dear Shigure-san,**

**Umm....I'm so sorry about accidentally reading the email between you and Hatori, but I was wondering if....perhaps I could bring Yuki-san and Kyo-kun along to the concert. Ah! I know it's a very popular concert, so maybe you wouldn't have any tickets left! It's just that Yuki-san seems especially down, ever since he apparently received a pink shirt. I thought that some bonding time with Ayame-san wouldn't hurt either. And Kyo-kun's recently suffered some stomach uclers, so he's been grumpy too.**

**Tohru**

**ps. If possible, can Kagura-san come too? She's been really anxious about Kyo, and maybe she'll be able to cheer Kyo-kun up.**

* * *

To: _Tohru Honda_

From: _Shigure Sohma_

Dearest Tohru,

Of course you can come too! That would be so great! Maybe you could invite some of your high school friends (ahhh…frenzied, screaming high school girls…). I think inviting Yuki and Kyo will be fun too, especially if he wears his new shirt. I'm sure Kagura will be thrilled at the opportunity, and we're giving Kyo a fair chance, since the concert hall's pretty big. All I have to do is find a good concert…maybe I should write my own. It will be called "The Prince and the Angry Cat who are both in love with a beautiful flower". It's not very catchy; I'll work on it. I'm sure Mitchan should be thrilled, especially since I'm supposed to be working on my manuscript now. Uh-oh, here she comes.

Bye!

Sincerely,

Shi

Tohru,

I'm sorry I have to interrupt but this idiot's way behind schedule. I pity you; you have to live with him.

Mitchan

* * *

_To: __Kyo Sohma_

_From:__ Tohru Honda_

Dear Kyo,

I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Killers concert with me. I should be lots of fun! Please write soon!

Tohru

* * *

**_To: __Tohru Honda_**

**_From: __Kyo Sohma_**

**Tohru,**

**Sure, it sounds like fun. Is there anyone else going?**

**Kyo**

**ps. if Shigure asks you anything about a book called the Springtime of Youth, ignore him. i DID NOT take the book.**

* * *

_To: __Kagura Sohma_

_From: __Kyo Sohma_

KAGURA!

I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO SOME STUPID CONCERT WITH YOU! PISS OFF! NEVER WRITE ME AGAIN!!!!!!

KYO

* * *

**To: _Yuki Sohma_**

**_From: __Kyo Sohma_**

**Damn rat,**

**you were the one who asked Tohru to invite Kagura weren't you???? I'm not going to be the only one with stomach pains soon. Someday I'll beat you, just you watch, idiot!!!**

**Your worst nightmare**

**ps your shirt looks gay. Didn't anyone tell you boys don't wear pink? Its goes along with your cross dressing pretty boy self.**

* * *

_To: __Kyo Sohma_

_From:__ Tohru Honda_

Oh Kyo!  
I'm so sorry! I didn't know you'd be so upset if I invited Kagura! I bet you hate me now…Maybe I shouldn't have sent this e-mail…but I just feel so bad! I'm sorry!

Tohru

* * *

**_To: __Tohru Honda_**

**_From: __Kyo Sohma_**

**Tohru**

**it's alright. But actually, I don't think I'll be going. Can you just say I still have cramps? Thanks. The damn rat and Shigure have been bothering me too.**

**Kyo**

* * *

_To: __Kyo Sohma_

From: _Yuki Sohma_

Stupid cat,

What makes you think I would waste my time inviting Kagura? That means I'd have to put up with you too. Idiot.

Yuki

Ps. I took the liberty in telling Nii-san how much you liked his new dresses. I think he's embroidering one for you now.

* * *

**To: Tohru Honda;Ayame Sohma; Hatsuharu Sohma ;Hatori Sohma; Hiro Sohma ;Kagura Sohma; Kisa Sohma ; Kureno Sohma;Kyo Sohma; Isuzu Sohma; Ritsu Sohma; Shigure Sohma; Yuki Sohma**

**From: Momiji Sohma **

**HAPPY HOLIADYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**from your favorite bunny,**

**Momiji~ :DDD**

**special note to yuki~i love your shirt!!!! can i borrow it sometime?**

* * *

**_To: __Kyo Sohma_**

**_From:__ Kagura Sohma_**

**_k_yokyo,**

**honeybunchsweetiepiemunchkins,**

**i know you're kidding, so i'll let it slide this time. GOT THAT??? Everyone is rooting for us! Tohru invited me, and Yuki and Shigure congratulated us on being a couple. (though it did seem a bit smirky.) Ayame even made a beautiful set of dresses for me! I don't know where he got his measurements, but the idea is there! Besides, I have a special surprise for you*wink*See you there!!**

**xoxoxo~~~Kagura**

* * *

**_To: __Kyo Sohma_**

**From:_ Ayame Sohma_**

**kyon-kichi,**

**Did you ever get the set of dresses that I sent Kagura over with? After my dearest brother told me about your obsession with my dresses, i just had to make some for you. You must feel SO privliged to actually own my masterpieces. Plus if Yuki found it important to tell me, it must be. Cause my dearest little brother and I have the strongest bond in the world!!! Normally I would tell Haa-san, but he's going through a little funk. Something about a restraining order. I mean, Who would WANT to pry their eyes from me for one second??**

**The Greatest of All,**

**Ayame**

**ps. tell Yuki that I have a matching shirt. Now we can go to the concert like brothers!!!**

* * *

To: _Ayame Sohma_

_From: __Kyo Sohma_

AYAME

GO TAKE A LONG WALK OFF A SHORT PIER! And don't ever call me kyon kitchi! I swear man, I'll come after you!

* * *

_To: __Yuki Sohma_

_From:__ Tohru Honda_

Hi Yuki-kun!

I was wondering if you were coming to the concert tonight. I would love that! I think it will be really fun! I think Ayame would really like that. He told me something about matching shirts…Hope to see you there!

Tohru

* * *

To:_ Kisa Sohma_

From: _Hiro Sohma_

Hey Kisa,

I heard some of the guys are going to a concert tonight. I don't really want to go, but I know how much you like that stupid woman, and I don't want you to go with a bunch of weird teenage boys. Should I come with? Tell me if you want to go.

Hiro

* * *

**To:_ Hiro Sohma_**

**From:_ Kisa Sohma_**

**Hiro,**

**Will onee-chan really be there? I heard The Killers are kind of scary. Is Haru nee-san going? Maybe we could go with him. I bet he likes The Killers.**

**Kisa**

* * *

To: _Tohru Honda_

From: _Arisa Uotani_

Tohru,

heard u were going 2 the concert 2nite w/ orangey & the prince. C u there? I love teh killers!

C u l8r!

Uo

* * *

**To: _Tohru Honda_**

**From: _Yuki Sohma_**

**Dear Honda-san,**

**I'd love to have the pleasure of going with you. But I have to avoid Ayame at all costs. It's too tempting to bash his head in.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yuki**

* * *

**_To: __Kyo Sohma_**

**From:_ Momiji Sohma_**

**Kyo~**

**All the Zodiac members are talking about a concert. Can I come too? I wanna spend time with Tohru!! You're so mean, keeping Tohru all for yourself!! hmph~**

**Momiji**

**()_()**

**( . . )**

**(___ ))))**

* * *

**To: _Tohru Honda_**

**From: _Saki Hanajima_**

**Tohru,**

**I sensed Arisa was coming to that concert with you. I think we are needed to protect you from anything. I may catch some nice waves at the concert too. The Sohmas all have such strange waves....**

**Saki**

* * *

To: _Tohru Honda_

From: _Shigure Sohma_

Um…Tohru…

I think we have an issue…Ayame and I kinda made up the concert thing to freak Hatori and now I'm getting all these e-mails asking if people can come….WHAT DO WE DO?!?!

Sincerely,

Shigure


	3. Tohru saves the Day

**To: **_**Shigure Sohma**_

**From: **_**Tohru Honda **_

**Dear Shigure, **

**I think Yuki and Kyo didn't want to go much anyway. It was my fault that I announced it to everyone. You didn't even have any tickets, and I put such a huge strain on you and Ayame!!**

**I'm so sorry! I'll explain to everyone right away.**

**Tohru**

* * *

To: Ayame Sohma; Arisa Uotani; Hatori Sohma;Hatsuharu Sohma; Hiro Sohma; Kagura Sohma; Kisa Sohma ; Kyo Sohma; Momiji Sohma; Saki Hanajima; Shigure Sohma; Yuki Sohma

From: _Tohru Honda_

Um, hi everyone!

I have some bad news. The concert was a misunderstanding! I'm so sorry if I inconvenienced anyone! But…ah! There is a Killers concert next week! I can order tickets if anyone wants! I'll go if anyone else wants to go! Please write back!

Tohru

* * *

To:_Tohru Honda_

From: _Arisa Uotani_

Tohru,

That's ok! Count me in 4 nxt week! C u there!!!

Uo

* * *

To: _Tohru Honda_

From: _Hatsuharu Sohma_

Tohru,

If it's not a problem, I would like to go the Killers concert, too. I think Kisa will want to go, so you might get an e-mail from her. That probably means Hiro will go too…I hope Yuki comes. He'll probably have to hide from Ayame the whole time though. We should get him to wear his matching shirt, and then we could get a picture. Hope to see you there.

Hatsuharu

* * *

To: _Tohru Honda_

From: _Kisa Sohma_

Dear Onee-chan,

I would love to come to a concert with you! Do you know if Haru-ni's coming? It would be really fun to go with him; everyone thinks he's so cool. I hope Hiro comes, too. I'll tell him I'm going! Bye!!!

Love,

Kisa

* * *

**To: _Kisa Sohma _  
From:_ Tohru Honda_**

**Kisa!!**

**Of course you can come! I think Haru-san is coming. Everyone's been so nice to me, even when I did mess up. Luckily, we're almost out of school and I'll have plenty of time to organize this. Yuki's been so nice with tutoring me I almost feel confident in the summer exam. Everyone's finally stopped fighting, although I had no idea what it was about.**

**Tohru**

* * *

To:_Tohru Honda_

From: _Shigure Sohma_

Wonderful Tohru,

Thanks for covering for me! I'll come too, and Ayame and maybe Hatori, if I get him to "accidentally misplace" his restraining order. I better decide what to wear before Mitchan comes back. See you!

Shigure

* * *

**To:_ Shigure Sohma_  
From: _Tohru Honda_**

**Dear Shigure,**

**It wasn't any problem really! Considering I was the one who messed up. I'm so sorry! Um...Hatori has a restraining order? To who?**

**Tohru**

* * *

To:_Tohru Honda_

From: _Hiro Sohma_

Stupid woman,

If Kisa's coming, get me a ticket. And I expect you to buy us all souvenirs.

Hiro

* * *

To:_Tohru Honda_

From: _Yuki Sohma_

Miss Honda,

Don't worry, it's no trouble. I think I'll go with you, but try not to mention that to Ayame…

Yuki

* * *

To:_ Momiji Sohma_

From:_Tohru Honda_

Dear Momiji,

I really hope I'm not bothering you, but I had a favor to ask. I was wondering if you would ask Kureno if he wants to come to the concert, if you see him. It would be really great for him and Uo-chan to see each other again! Thank you!

Tohru

* * *

To: _Tohru Honda_

From: _Momiji Sohma_

Tohru!

No problem! ;) Leave it to me!

Momiji

* * *

To: _Kureno Sohma_

From: _Momiji Sohma_

Hi Kureno!

Tohru asked me to invite you to the Killers concert next week. Arisa's gonna be there, and I think she really wants to see you. But you're probably gonna be a stupid-head and skip out again, ja? It's gonna be so much fun!!!! Think about it! :D

Momiji

* * *

**To: **_**Momiji Sohma**_

**From: **_**Kureno Sohma**_

**Momiji,**

**Thanks for offering, but I must stay with Akito. Also, it's best if Akito doesn't catch wind of a Sohma gathering, even if it is a concert. **

**Even if it means being a stupid head.**

**Kureno**

* * *

**To: Ayame Sohma ; Arisa Uotani ; Hatori Sohma; Hatsuharu Sohma; Hiro Sohma; Kagura Sohma; Kisa Sohma; Kyo Sohma; Momiji Sohma; Saki HanajimaShigure Sohma; Yuki Sohma**

**From: Tohru Honda**

**Dear Everyone, **

**I'm soo glad you can all come. It'll be 10 days from now.**

**Tohru**

**Ps. Hatsuharu-san, I'm not sure if that's a good idea**

**Pps. Hiro-kun, of course I'll get you some souvenirs! **

* * *

To: Isuzu Sohma; Ritsu Sohma

From: Tohru Honda

Dear Rin-san and Ritchan,

Um, a bunch of us are going to a Killers concert next week. I think most everyone else is coming, so we were wondering if you wanted to come too. Please write soon! I hope you can make it!!!!!

Tohru

* * *

To: _Tohru Honda_

From: _Saki Hanajima_

Tohru,

I got your few e-mails and your strong waves of regret. Please don't be distressed. None of the Sohmas blame you, their waves make that apparent. Of course I will join you at the concert. I wonder if Kyo-san's surrogate father will be present…although I doubt that would make Kyo very happy. Very well, I will try and find someone with similar waves a little younger…I will see you tomorrow.

Saki

* * *

To: _Shigure Sohma_

From: _Ritsu Sohma_

Dear Shigure,

I'm sooo sorry if I'm bothering you, but I wrote you to tell Tohru that I might be able to come to the concert, but I'm not sure yet and since I didn't know Tohru's e-mail, I wrote you. Tell Tohru: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DON'T KNOW YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS! I'M SOOO ASHAMED OF MY SELF!!!!! I'M COMPLETELY WORTHLESS! Hope to see you soon!

Ritsu

* * *

**To: **_**Saki Hanajima**_

**From: **_**Tohru Honda**_

**Saki,**

**Ah! I'm so glad you replied. It's good to hear that no one blames me. I know they told me, but it's much better when someone not involved reassures me. I doubt Kyo's surrogate father will come, though. He doesn't talk about him often and it seems to make him angry....**

**Tohru**

**ps I have NO idea what surrogate means, so are you talking about his real father or shishou? I made it his real father. Happy New Year!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**To:**_**Tohru Honda**_**  
****From:**_**Isuzu Sohma**_

**Che. Stupid girl. **

**I already have tickets. Besides, what gave you the idea that I would go with all of you?**

**Rin**

_

* * *

_To:_Isuzu Sohma_

From:_Tohru Honda_

Dear Rin,

Um, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I was just thinking that you might want to see everybody. Shigure and Haru and Kisa and Hiro and most everybody is coming. Maybe we'll see you there. Sorry again!

Tohru

* * *

To:_ Ritsu Sohma_

From: _Tohru Honda_

Dear Ritsu,

Thank you for your e-mail. Don't worry; you didn't bother me at all! In fact, I really liked hearing from you! I'm glad to hear you might be able to make it. Please write me soon (my e-mail is onigiri_happiness_ (at) 163. com . See you soon!

Tohru

_

* * *

_

To:_ Hatori_ _Sohma_

From:_ Ayame Sohma_

My dearest Hatori,

I heard something about a restraining order, but I knew it simply could not be true. I mean, who would want to deprive themselves from my amazingness for more than a few minutes! So I thought I'd cheer you up by telling you that the most wonderful Tohru has invited us all to a Killers concert next week that is not on the way to my shop! I bet that she would simply love it if you wrote and said you were coming, because it would be sooo rude not to respond. Anyway, I am planning on writing her shortly to say I am coming so I can spend time with my most wonderful brother, Yuki! I am currently working on some more matching outfits, that way we can always look like brothers! Maybe I should make some for Kyo and Tohru, because, being so amazing, I quickly sensed some romance there. I think they'll be orange… excuse me! I have to go and create this stroke of pure genius!!!!!!!

The most amazing,

Ayame

_

* * *

_

To:_Kyo Sohma_

From:_Tohru Honda_

Dear Kyo,

I was wondering if you wanted to come to the concert in a few days. Kagura hasn't mentioned if she was going yet, so I won't mention it, if you don't want me to. I hope you can come!!!!

Tohru

P.S. What does surrogate mean?

_

* * *

_

**To:**_** Tohru Honda**_

**From:**_** Hatori Sohma**_

**Honda-san**

**I'll be accepting that ticket you offered me...after much thinking, it would be terrible to not accept after you offered...and I suggest you stay away from Shigure and Ayame for awhile, as they have been researching for a new novel Shigure is apparently writing. **

**Hatori**

**ps. Please tell Ayame that the restraining order will not be in effect, but I am planning to withdraw all services if Ayame so much blinks at me with that idiotic expression.**

_

* * *

_

**To:**_**Tohru Honda**_

**From:**_**Kyo Sohma**_

**Stupid. It means a substitute for another, like a foster parent. Why? I'll come, but that damn rat better not mess with me. I think I'll go into disguise if Kagura ends up coming though....**

**Kyo**

_

* * *

_

To:_Kagura Sohma_

From:_ Yuki Sohma_

Dear Kagura,

I'm sure you will be delighted to know that Kyo will be attending the concert in two days. If you want to get tickets, call Miss Honda. Happy New Year.

Yuki

_

* * *

_

To:_Tohru Honda_

From: _Ritsu Sohma_

Dear Tohru,

Thank you for your kind e-mail. I'm just writing to inform you that unfortunately, I won't be able to attend tomorrows concert…I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I MUST HAVE CAUSED YOU SO MUCH TROULBE! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU SOONER I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO COME OR AT LEAST TOLD SHIGURE OR SOMETHING! I AM SO STUPID! SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope to see you soon!

Ritsu

_

* * *

_

To:_Tohru Honda_

From: _Ritsu Sohma_

Dear Tohru,

Actually, I think I WILL be able to come! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IF IV'E INCONVIENENCED YOU IN ANY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!!!! See you tonight!!!

Ritsu


	4. When the Music's Over

__ T**o: **_**Yuki Sohma**_

**From: **_**Kyo Sohma **_

**YOU DAMN RAT**

**!$#&%^*^P#$&*%^(#**

**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU GIRLY PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A GUY!! YOU CAN'T EVEN ENJOY THE KILLERS MUSIC!! YOU RUINED IT FOR THE REST OF US!! IT SERVES YOU RIGHT THAT BOY THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!! AND I'M GLAD THAT AYAME FOUND YOU!!!**

_

* * *

_

**To: **_**Hatori Sohma **_

**From: **_**Shigure Sohma **_

**Haa-san,**

**It's a bit too late for April Fool's Day, but I forgive you!!! The look on Aya's face when you actually brought the bodyguards!! Of course, they couldn't anything against Aya. I think he scared them off when he lectured them on men's fantasies....but the thought behind it was simply marvelous!!! Yuki and Kyo ruined for everyone by being too serious though. I mean, it's not everyday Yuki gets hit on by a BOY and Kyo gets to wear...whatever that was...and I think I saw Rin too! It's just the kind of music she likes. Well, I must go compliment our beautiful flower on a trip well planned!!**

**Shigure**

**Ps. By the way, if you have a chance, get Kyo to give me my book back!! He claimed he doesn't have it, but after seeing him at the concert, I am CONVINCED he has it. He'll know which one...**

_

* * *

_

To:_Tohru Honda_

From:_ Kisa Sohma _

Onee-chan!

That was so fun! Thank you for taking us to the concert last night! It was so fun to see everybody! The Killers weren't as scary as I thought they would be, but I'm glad Haru-ni was there. There were so many people, I was so afraid I was going to transform, but Haru-hi put me on his shoulders, so I had a really good view. I think Hiro liked it too, even if he pretends not to. I loved the sweater Kagura made Kyo. It was so cute with all the little hearts and kitties and boars. I don't think he liked it very much though…Anyway, thanks so much!!!

Kisa

Ps. Thanks for the cool T-shirt!

_**

* * *

**_

**To:**_**Kisa Sohma **_

**From:**_** Tohru Honda**_

**Kisa-chan!!**

**I'm so happy you liked it! I liked the concert too, and Kyo's sweater. Oh no...Kyo didn't like the sweater? Kagura asked me to help her knit it, and I thought it was so cute! It's all my fault! I have to go apologize to Kyo-kun right away! I don't always notice people's feelings...thank you for telling me!! Oh, and Hiro asked me to give you a present! You can come over anytime!**

**Tohru**

_

* * *

_

To: _Hatsuharu Sohma_

From:_ Momiji Sohma_

Hey Haru,

Sup? Hey, did you see Rin at the concert last night? I heard she was coming, but she was probably trying to avoid us. I hope you two can get together again!

Best of luck

Momiji

(\__/)

(+'.'+)

(")_(")

* * *

**To: **_**Momiji Sohma**_

**From:**_** Hatsuharu Sohma**_

**Momiji,**

**Was Rin really there? It seems like the kind of music she likes. I had to go beat up that guy that asked Yuki out. **

**Haru**

_

* * *

_

To:_ Arisa Uotani_

From: _Momiji Sohma_ bunnyrabbitglomp123

Hi Arisa!

It's me, Momiji! I bet you remember me, cause we go to the same school!! I'm a Sohma, like Yuki and Kyo. It was really fun seeing you at the concert. It looked like you were having fun! Well, I overheard you talking to Tohru about how much you hated/loved Kureno-san, and I was wondering if you wanted his e-mail address, so you can send him a hate/love letter! Write me back!!!

Momiji ;) ;( : o

_

* * *

_

**To:**_** Momiji Sohma **_

**From: **_**Arisa Uotani**_

**I remember you! You're that cross-dressing kid that hangs around Yuki and that orange-haired brat! Haha...that concert was awesome, especially when the prince got asked out by that boy. **

**How do you know about Kureno? I thought I only told Tohru and Hanajima about him. **

**Why do you have his email address? **

**Well, I don't want it! I'm over him!**

* * *

To:_Tohru Honda_

From:_ Momiji Sohma_

Tohru!!!!

It's almost Valentine's Day, so I'm being a matchmaker!!!! Heehee 3 It's so fun! You should too!

Momiji

P.S. You and Kyo should "hook up"!

_

* * *

_

**To:**_** Momiji Sohma **_

**From:**_** Tohru Honda**_

**Dear Momiji,**

**Ah! That's so nice! I've been really busy, and I completely forgot about Valentine's Day. It's been relatively quiet around here ever since the concert. There is this one incident, but-wait! Don't worry about it, okay? I should get started on the chocolates. Would you like some? I'm so happy I figured out how to make carrot chocolates! Please don't give me a White Day gift; I'm afraid my chocolates really aren't that good.....**

**Tohru**

**Ps. Um...sorry to bother you, but what does hook up mean? If you mean grocery shop, Yuki is coming too! :)**

_

* * *

_

To:_ Arisa Uotani_

From:_ Momiji Sohma_

I know you're lying! ;) It's rooster_sparrow (at) yahoo. com. Write him!!!!!!!

Momiji

Ps. You can tell him he's a stupid-head. He's used to it.


	5. Love and Confrontations

To:_ Kureno Sohma_

From:_ Arisa Uotani_

Sup?

This is Arisa, if you remember me.

Hey man, why'd you just leave that way? You just kind of left and then…I never saw you again. You jerk! You made me feel really special and everything, and then you just ditch!

You bastard!

I don't need you! You think you're that great, asshole? You got another think coming! Don't even bother writing back.

Go to hell.

* * *

**To: **_**Arisa Uotani  
**_**  
From:**_** Kureno Sohma**_

**Dear Arisa,  
I'm sorry if I offended you, but I can't meet you ever again. I have a...person I must take care of. You are a special girl and will no doubt make someone happy. I don't think I'm that great after what happened. I'm sorry.  
Kureno**

* * *

To:_Tohru Honda_

From:_ Kureno Sohma_

Dear Tohru,

Well, I finally got a hold of Kureno. He said I was "really special" but that he had someone he needed to take care of and he could never see me again. I bet he's married or something. I don't know…I guess I do feel a little better. I still kinda want to be with him though. I was glad he wrote back, especially after the e-mail I wrote him. You should read it ;) I was really pissed! I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Love you!

Uo

* * *

To:_ Tohru Honda_

From: _Kyo Sohma_

Tohru,

I did like going to the concert with you. I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk. Kagura was just pissing me off, but I kind of liked hanging out with you. Do you want to hang out this weekend?

Kyo

Ps. DON'T INVITE KAGURA. For that matter, don't invite Yuki, Ayame, or...any of the other guys...

_

* * *

_

**To:**_**Tohru Honda**_

**From: **_**Kyo Sohma**_

**Dear Kyo,**

**Don't worry! I had a great time too, but I'm mostly worried for Rit-chan. I think the strain was too much for him. The Killers had a bad effect on him, especially when they pulled him up on stage. I was scared too, because they were wearing weird outfits with scary black faces. Oh...I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you were asking a question. I'd love going with you somewhere! Why don't you want Yuki and the others to come? It would be so fun! **

**Tohru**

**Ps. I was cleaning up your room, and I found a book called Springtime of Youth. I figured it must be for me, since I found my name written all over it! I loved that you gave it to me as a present! I haven't started reading it yet, but I'm sure it's good!**

_

* * *

_

To:_Shigure Sohma_

From:_Kyo Sohma_

YOU A-HOLE!!! YOU PLANTED THAT BOOK IN TOHRU'S ROOM, DIDN'T YOU?!!!? YOU PERV! NEXT TIME YOU SHOW YOUR FACE, I'LL INTRODUCE IT TO MY FIST!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

To:_Tohru Honda_

From:_Kyo Sohma_

TOHRU!

Whatever you do, don't read that book!!! It's not from me! I think that perv, Shigure, planted it!

_

* * *

_

**To:**_**Kyo Sohma**_

**From:**_**Shigure Sohma**_

**Kyo-kun,**

**I don't know what you're talking about! Perhaps the sweater has gone to your head? I'm glad you finally decided to give the book back though! it's a very important part of my research, since the stupid law forbids…never mind! Aya and I have been discussing this, and your denial has made us sad...so we thought of many ways to bring you out in THAT world. I wanted something practical, too, ever since you developed that habit of kicking walls down. Or being smashed into them by Yuki. Walls cost money you know! So we have chosen the perfect thing! You will be working at Aya's shop! Aya told me that you would be thrilled, since you're so obsessed with his dresses!**

**Shigure**

**Ps. Now that you admitted it, GIVE IT BACK! It was a first edition copy that came with a poster which I made Mit-chan get in exchange for 20 pages!!!**

* * *

**To:**_**Tohru Honda**_

**From:**_**Kyo Sohma**_

**Kyo-kun,**

**Eh? Shigure...planted it? I'm not allowed to read it...? So Kyo-kun didn't really give this present for me? I'm so sorry for assuming...I'm always doing this! Even that time with the sweater....Yuki and I were just discussing the book too, though I haven't started reading it yet. He said it was just the kind of book that you would give me. I'm so sorry though!!**

**Tohru**

* * *

To: _Kisa Sohma _

From:_ Kyo Sohma_

Hey Kisa,

I know this sounds really stupid but, do you know what you'd get a teenage girl for a present? It's just, Tohru thought I gave her this book that that damn perv Shigure planted, and now she feels all bad about it and it's pissing me off and I don't know why!!! Anyway, I don't want to ask Kagura cause…well, you know her.

Kyo

Ps. Try not to mention this, kay?

* * *

To:_Kyo Sohma_

From:_ Kisa Sohma _

Dear Kyo nii-san,

That's so sweet! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Hmm, I guess you could give her flowers or something. Or write a poem. Ooh, I know! Get her flowers, and then leave them for her with a poem you wrote! That would be so romantic! Anyway, tell me how it goes!!! ;)

Kisa

* * *

**To: **_**Kyo Sohma **_

**From: **_**Tohru Honda**_

**Kyo-kun,**

**I really enjoyed the poem you gave me!! Thank you so much, even after I took your book. By the way, Shigure asked me if I had the book, since it was his, but I thought it was yours...? Anyway, I thought the poem was really good! About you beating Yuki, I really felt the passion! I am overwhelmed...i didn't even do anything for you, yet you were so nice. Thank you!!!**

**Tohru**

* * *

To: _Kyo Sohma _

From:_ Shigure Sohma_

Oh Kyon!

I heard about the lovely gifts you have lavished upon our resident flower. You obviously picked up some good tips from my book. But I would really like to have it back now. Mitchan is getting quite worried, because I told her I couldn't start without some reviewing of my last book. Anyway, I hope all goes well with your attempts to woo the princess. If you need any advice, don't hesitate to call Ayame or myself for assistance.

Shigure

Ps. I mean it. I want my book back. Now.

* * *


End file.
